Conversa:ClockWork217/@comment-189.126.185.97-20161224205811/@comment-189.126.185.97-20161225183842
ClockWork217 escreveu: Primeiro, meu pacote de dados acabou. Você tá muito impaciente pro meu gosto, moleque. Segundo, uma foto da Barbie será posta na sua predefinição na BDD pq você insiste em querer controlar a vida dos outros. Terceiro, eu irei me explicar aos Staffs sobre o que eu fiz, caso necessário. Como você não levava administradores NORMAIS a sério, o jeito foi tentar um último recurso para fazer você parar de nos importunar, além de parar de fazer spam do seu bloqueio que nem você fez com o Matheus. Caso eu sofrer uma punição irei tentar negociar algo temporário como houve com você. Além de eu não ter antecedentes e eu tenho boa conduta, foi um ato administrativo feito de maneira deliberada. Quarto, não sei de nada, mas se você encher o saco deles de novo, eu só acho que eles podem aumentar seu bloqueio. Quinto, eu não posso te desbanir na FNAF ou na SU. Sexto, você já recebeu vários avisos. E várias chances de mudar. Você quem desperdiçou todas elas. Enfim, procure um psicólogo, por favor. e s0 dad9s qeue u te pasei ehin é evrade que tudo que isso que eu façoe consfessei ter efeito vai pro meu regsiro é alem disso eu só queri mais uma chabnce,nessa wiki,nochat da fnaf e nas iwkis braislerias foicais e nçao oficiais ebne 10 prof vo emeprdoa amigo voce sbae que eus poq ueria fazer jistoria e ei ssso só vai dar uma huotia hsitoria bemeem longa que começa em setembro e acaba só muito akistarde alem disso seu divulgo enão pe span gual façi an ikia no yotutbe consegunid as furasia de uts que conseiframm wikia um lixo e talvez eu crie conta as na wikiepdia igual fiz nia ntv alem disso eusóq uero chaamr atençaõ só issof ehcei tosas amsinahs ocnta smennsoa s que cire come e maile senha flasas e esuqwçi entãk por fvaro em erdoa posi enão é justo e voce só eme deu 3 avissoe deposi em blquou pra smerpe quando o coreto sera por umt eminhoe deóis ocnformeuen continusaase voc eem blqueava cade vez amsi e ans vespera de eu bloquio chame o ichidaysi e o penta proc ht da wiki anruto a noite tard epode eprgunta pr ales entao prv favroeprggnte tmabemd a oegaidnha que o aurrliolucifer fez comigoe pro fvar em peroda enmed outra chnce deixo voce screver oquei quise rna miaha agua contnto é lcaro que voe fassa erie tudo e use miah foto d eeprfil verdadiera mad pr fvor a anso não voua aum psicologo pr favro em eprdoa e me desblqouie que eu rpoemto que me comportei palvr de fãdoc artoon networknantigoe ntão por favro amigo me desbloquie maigunho deixe só essa conta desbloquaead aa junirofb4 1 e pode bloquear tidas as outras inclsuiv essas que voce nems abia que existia cuja amiroia ja etsa desratviada entãp potr favr me desvloqia que eu apor eu ja me entregeui aos sffsa ja cisnfessie tudo que voc ecroue ssa votação com porva flasas que vie se apsosu pormum vstf que eu cinehço suarios de12 anso ou emnsoq e são emsua mgios como na wik anrutoq ue eu vi um embora aquilo possa rf also então por fvar emd esbloquia que eu edieox voc emeinterorgar e cnto tudo que sei tudo que seie não seis krbe tudi que vide quer sab rmas eu falo ams origfvar em desbloqueia logo please help por fvaor o mas pri favro emso !